Petite
by Grining Prey
Summary: During the fight with Haku Naruto went blind with rage. Afterwards when he is found uncounsious on the ground it's revealed that 'he' is a she. Does this have to do with Kyuubi or is it something else entirly. Will she ever be able to uncover the truth?
1. Changes

* * *

During the Wave mission when Naruto went blind with rage, the Kyuubi messed with his body or that's what they think

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

During the Wave mission when Naruto went blind with rage, the Kyuubi messed with his body or that's what they think. Fem-Naruto

A/n: Truly I have no idea what compelled me to do this but whatever read it and let me know if you love it or hate it.

'_Thinking' '_

"Talking"

"**Demon/Summoning Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summoning Thinking"**_

**Petite**

Haku stood there, his eye's dull. At the moment he was waiting for the death blow that would come from his new found friend, Naruto. But off in the distance he could fill trouble brewing. (A/n: I sense a disturbance in the force HAHA…okay that was bad moving on) Grabbing Naruto's forearm Haku stopped his attack utterly, "Sorry Naruto," Forming an Ice mirror Haku slowly stepped through it. "But my death will have to wait; Zabuza-sama is in trouble."

Watching as the older boy disappeared, Naruto tried to utter out a protest, "Wha-!" But suddenly he dropped to the ground withering in pain. "My, my body," Naruto was starting to find it hard to breath, "it feels like its on fire." Naruto slowly started to lose consciousness, but only after noticing the fact that his body felt lighter.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, is that Naruto?" Sakura looked at the unconscious figure in Kakashi's arms; it appeared to be a female version of her blond teammate. She had Naruto's blond hair, tanned skin, and his whisker marks. But that's where the similarity stopped.. The first thing different was the fact that the girl's hair would probably reach down to he lower back. And on top of that her form was smaller or more petite.

"Why does Naruto look like a girl?" Sasuke was leaning on Sakura for support.

"…That Sasuke is a good question." Watching the blond girls breathing Kakashi couldn't help but to sigh. "Anyways let's get her back to Tazuna's house and see if she knows what happened." _'This is odd. This girl's chakra signature is the exact copy of Naruto's. Could…no why would the Kyuubi want to alter Naruto's sex?' _Kakashi watched the girl's chest slowly rise up and down. _'Even if that was the case I don't think the Kyuubi has __enough power to do something like that. Well damn this certainly turned out to be quite the C-rank mission.' _

* * *

After putting the blond in her own room the rest of team seven slowly waited for her to wake up. All was quiet until a thought popped into Sakura's head. "Hey Kakashi-sensei do you think Naruto knows that he is a girl. I mean he could just be trying to hide his identity with a henge or something couldn't he?"

"Hmm well I guess you could be-" Kakashi was interrupted before he could finish; by one of the loudest and girlish screams anyone in the house hold had ever heard. "…Well I guess that answers you question Sakura." Standing up and walking towards the door Kakashi took a peak inside.

Sitting on the bed was what appeared to be a hysterical blond girl, from what Kakashi could tell she was muttering total nonsense. Clearing his throat to get the girls attention, Kakashi never expected the reaction he got. She tackled him into the ground with a bear hug, muttering and crying into his vest. Kakashi, having no experience with kids, tried the best to calm her down. "Naruto shhh it will be alright." Kakashi started to rub the hysterical girls back. "But I need you to calm down and tell me what happened. Can you do that?" Kakashi watched as Naruto slowly shook her head in a negative way. "(Sigh) Naruto I need you to be serious for me, so I can find out what happened." Kakashi could barely make out the 'Ok' that Naruto had muttered into his vest.

Slowly letting go of Kakashi, Naruto as situated herself in his lap. "Well (hic) I-I re-remember that (hic) ice missing-nin wan-wanted me (hic) t-to (hic) kill him." The blond girl pulled her knees up to her chest. "A-and when I went t-to give him the (hic) finishing blow, h-he stopped me and dis(hic)appeared. I-I tried to go after him but my body felt like it was on fire. And then I woke up here. Kakashi-sensei wh-what happened to me?"

Picking up the blond girl and laying her in her bed Kakashi slowly studied her. She had stopped crying and now it was just tears running down her face. "(Sigh) I don't know what happened to you Naruto but," Kakashi pulled the covers over her form, "but why don't you get some more sleep, maybe it will help you." Turning off the lights Kakashi left the room. _'Great now I have to explain to everyone that he is a she.'_

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet and unusual. Sakura wasn't talking, Tazuna wasn't drinking (boo drunk), and a young blond girl was using Kakashi's pant leg as a life line. She was holding onto the man's pant leg so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Yes everything was quiet until the blond felt a certain pressure build up in her bladder.

"Um Ka-Kakashi-sensei," all eyes seemed to be on the blond, who was suddenly starting to feel small under everyone's gaze. Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued, "Kakashi-sensei, I-I have to, I have to…"

"Hmm Naruto what is it that you have to do." Looking down at the blond Kakashi saw that she was starting to squirm in her seat.

"I-I ha-have to go to-to the bathroom." With the weight of everyone's gaze and the building pressure in her bladder the blond was having a hard time finding the right words to say.

"Well then go I'm not holding you back." Kakashi found it hard not to chuckle as he saw Naruto sprint off down the hall and towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom her arms hugging her mid-section and tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. The back of her pants was wet with urine. She slowly started to make her way back to the kitchen table, where Sasuke was the first to see her. And seeing how the back of her pants where wet he made a joke, "What's the matter dope forget that you have to squat now?"

That did it, the tears started to flow and she started to cry. Tsunami seeing the state that Naruto was in lead her away from the other, but not before giving Sasuke the mother of all death glares.

Watching as Tsunami lead Naruto away Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke what you did was not nice." Kakashi's one eye glared at the Uchiha with the ferocity of two eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke's concentration seemed to be on the food for the moment.

Sighing Kakashi stood up from the table and headed for the room Tsunami took Naruto. "Look Sasuke try and apologize to Naruto. She's had a hard day."

* * *

A week later

Team seven was gathered at the bridge along with Tazuna and his family. "Thanks to you, our bridge has finally been completed." Tazuna stood in front of team seven thanking them for every thing they had done. "You know it's gonna be awfully dull around here once your all gone," Tazuna's eyes rested on Naruto, "hehe especially you."

"Stuff it old man." Naruto was starting to get back into her grove. She was beginning to act like the Naruto that everyone remembered.

Ruffling Naruto's hair Kakashi turned to Tsunami "We enjoyed your hospitality."

"Um Naruto-oneesan," Inari didn't see the tick developing above the said girls eye. Running up and hugging the blond around her waste Inari looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Naruto-oneesan please don't cry anymore."

Naruto couldn't keep the tears from forming in her eyes. Getting on her knee's she hugged the little boy back. "Of course Inari, I'll try and save my tears."

With that team seven turned and left wave country..

* * *

"Hmm I think we'll stop in the next town and get you some new cloths Naruto." Looking up from his book Kakashi saw that Naruto was giving him the look. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Naruto was still wearing her old orange jumpsuit (which had to be taken in) and her hair had been cut off at her shoulders and pulled in to two short pony tails (Like Hiyori Sarugaki from bleach).

"Um well you see Naruto…" But Kakashi didn't get to finish, seeing as how Sakura was now dragging said blond by the back of her collar towards the town. And though Kakashi could never be for sure, he thought he could hear a mantra coming from the pink haired girl 'must go shopping, must go shopping, must go shopping,' but he could never be sure.

* * *

(A/n: skipping shopping deal with it.)

Naruto sat around the camp fire wearing her new clothes A black shirt with a red spiral on the front of it, an orange short skirt, underneath it was a fish net body suit and her Hai-ate was now being wore around her neck (still has all the proper ninja gear.) And of course Sakura made Naruto buy all sorts of undergarments along with some new PJ's and a whole bunch of other things, in Naruto's words a whole bunch of girly crap. Only to have Sasuke point out the fact that Naruto was now considered girly.

Sasuke and Sakura had already went to bed, so it was just Naruto and Kakashi. Standing up and stretching Naruto made her way to the surrounding forest. Looking up from his book Kakashi watched as the blond started to walk off. "Going to the bathroom?" Kakashi got a nod in response. Turning his attention back to the book Kakashi called out to the blond, "Don't forget to squat." Naruto, at the moment, was too tired to argue so she settled for merely giving the silver haired Cyclops the bird.

* * *

"Team seven reporting back from our mission." Kakashi looked at the aged Hokage; he was so busy filling out paperwork that he had yet to look at the team.

"Hmm yes, yes give me a second." There done he had finally signed the last paper. Looking at the team he seemed to be going over a mental check list. _'Kakashi-reading his book, Sasuke-brooding, Sakura-playing with her hair, and Naruto-is a female. Ah yes nothing but a…few…bumps…and…bruises?'_ The Hokage had just realized what he had said. "Hmm Naruto…that's a nice skirt you have there."

"Hokage-jiji, I would like to get out of the skirt." Naruto was beginning to develop a tick."

"Well by all means Naruto. But I hope you have something under there besides fish net."

Naruto couldn't believe it; the Hokage the smartest and strongest man in the village was making a joke of her predicament. "Jiji! I meant I want to get back into my old form, wear my old clothes, and not have to worry about this period thing Sakura-chan told me about!"

"Naruto you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." Taking a draw on his pipe the Hokage set his gaze on Naruto. "Uzamaki Naruto never existed."

* * *

I'll leave you all with that to digest. Read, review, flame, shoot it, mount it on your wall or do whatever you do after reading a story.

Side Note thanks 44-dd for kicking my ass in gear!

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	2. The Shocking Truth

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

During the Wave mission when Naruto went blind with rage, the Kyuubi messed with his body or that's what they think. Fem-Naruto

'_Thinking' '_

"Talking"

"**Demon/Summoning Talking"**

"_**Demon/Summoning Thinking"**_

**Petite**

_Last time _

_"Naruto you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." Taking a draw on his pipe the Hokage set his gaze on Naruto. "Uzamaki Naruto never existed." _

_Current story_

Naruto stood there with her mouth agape and eyes wide staring at the old, and probably senile, Hokage. "Old man do you want to run that one by me again, cause' I think I've got something in my ear, unless you're senile." Naruto carefully looked the Hokage up and down, "your not senile are you."

"Naruto that's enough you're insulting the Hokage." Kakashi lightly hit the girl on the head. "He is the leader of this village and you will show him respect."

Naruto, turning around to face her silver haired sensei, stuck her tongue out at him. "No way! I've never showed the old man respect and I'll be damned if I start now!" Naruto stomped on Kakashi's foot, to get her point across.

Ignoring the pain in his right foot, Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the back of her shirt and brought her up to eye level, "Naruto show respect to the Hokage, and apologize for stepping on my foot."

"No," Naruto glared at the man.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

The Hokage watched the pair continue their little argument. Sighing he turned his attention to the other two genin in the room. "Sasuke, Sakura, you two have my deepest sympathy." The only thing the two could do was nod.

"Kakashi! Naruto! That's enough!" But the fight had gotten way out of hand already. Naruto was now plugging her ears with her fingers while saying, 'nononononononononononononoo!' as fast and loud as she could. And Kakashi evenly matched her with his yeses.

"NO TIME'S INFINITY!!"…You know what we're just gonna skip this part.

(15 mins later)

Naruto sat on the couch supporting a large bump on the head. While Kakashi, who was sitting next to Naruto, slowly shook his head in disbelieve. Hissing as she nursed the bump on her head Naruto glared at Kakashi and mumbled under her breath about 'stupid Kaka-teme.'

The Sandaime Hokage could already feel the headache. The fight had ended with Naruto out smarting Kakashi and winning, Kakashi, being the sore loser that he was, simply bopped the girl on the head. Sighing the Hokage figure that it was best to pick up where he had left off. "Now if you two are done I would like to continue what I was saying. Uzamaki Naruto Never existed-"

"Old man, you already said that and as you can see, by my being here, I, Uzamaki Naruto, do in fact exist. So ha take that." Naruto stood there pointing an accusing finger at the Hokage.

"Yes well maybe if you had let me finish." Naruto took her set next to Kakashi, curtsy of the glare she was receiving from three occupants in the room. "Now then before I was so rudely interrupted I was saying that Uzamaki Naruto never existed BUT," Sarutobi quickly spoke before anyone could open their mouth, "an Uzamaki Natsumi does exist. And she's in this room at this very moment."

Everyone's attention turned to Naruto, her head swinging left to right carefully studying the room. "Old man I don't see her."

Everyone in the room tried their best not to groan, except for Sakura as she rummaged through her travel pack. Finding what she was looking for Sakura tossed it over to the clueless blond. "Here you go 'Naruto' use this and see if you can find her."

'Naruto' caught the mirror thrown her way and looked into it. Slowly realization set in and she now knew what the old Hokage had meant. Naruto never was a he; Naruto was Natsumi, Natsumi was a she, so that made Naruto…a girl. Her eye's glazed over and she promptly passed out.

"…Well that went about as well as I had planned it to go." After a moment of silence Sarutobi noticed Sakura's hand in the air? "Yes Sakura, what is it?"

"Hokage-sama why was Naru-I mean Natsumi hidden like that way she was?" Sakura had finally asked the question that was on everyone mind.

"Well I suppose I could let you all know the truth. But what you must understand first is that what I am about to tell you is an S-class secret and if broken it is punishable by death. Do I make myself clear?" Sarutobi watched as the two genin nodded their heads in understanding. "Good, now I believe I should start with a little history lesson on Natsumi's parent both of which are dead. Her father died while fighting the Kyuubi and her mother passed away due to complications during birth. But before that both of Natsumi's parents fought in the Third Shinobi War, and both where powerful jounin's. During the war they where key factors in many attacks on Iawa bases. Most of the attacks they led where successful, so you can imagine what Iawa would pay two see those two dead."

Sarutobi set his pipe down and took off his hat, rubbing his forehead. "So now let's start at the beginning of Natsumi's childhood. Natsumi was born on October 10, the day of the Kyuubi attack, and as you can imagine everything was a mess. So during this time many people entered Konoha without a passport, due to all the confusion, and many of those people where spies, some of which where Iawa spies. Konoha lost a great deal of information that day, and one piece of information just so happened to be the real identity of Natsumi. And so three years later, after many attempts on her life and one attempt of rape I knew I had to do something. So that is how Uzamaki Naruto came into being."

Watching the Hokage donned his hat Kakashi turned to his two conscious students. "You two go home. We will be meeting in the usual place at Seven A.M., sharp." Seeing his student get up and leave Kakashi walked over the Hokage's desk, "Sarutobi-sama is that the real story?"

Glancing at the unconscious blond, Sarutobi turned his attention to Kakashi, "it is for now." Nodding his head Kakashi disappeared into a swirl of leaves. Turning his focus back to Natsumi, she was going to be in for a long night, one that would reveal everything about her past.

* * *

Well this is it for now. Oh by the way I suggest you all go check out 44-dd page (just visit mine she's one my favorite authors list) anyways hate it or love it I want to know. This chapter is so short because I just wanted to get it out of the way.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	3. New Emotions

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

During the Wave mission when Naruto went blind with rage, the Kyuubi messed with his body or that's what they think. Fem-Naruto

An: Don't own…Believe it!

An: I have decide the paring!!!! A free ImAgiNary cookie to who ever can guess right.

**Petite**

'_So I'm the daughter of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime, and Uzamaki Kushina, the strongest Jounin in our village at that time.' _Natsumi stared at her empty Ramen bowl, pondering over things that she had learned the night before. "Ugh," her head lightly landed on the kitchen table, "why me?" Her stomach hurt, her head was pounding, and she was bleeding from places one shouldn't bleed from, or at least that was Natsumi's opinion.

Natsumi had yet to change out of her pajamas taking the day to get use to her new body. Sakura had giving her a run through of all the problems she would be facing, but the lecture couldn't prepare her for actual living it. (I'd like to take this time to ask for every guy out there to raise his hand if he thanks a higher power for being born a male, cause' I know I do.) But to say that this was the least of her problems was an understatement. What was she going to tell the rest of the rookie nine? Kiba, she knew Kiba would defend her and believe her, he had always been Natsumi's best friend. But what would everyone else think.

Normally Natsumi wouldn't have given it a second thought but she was…it was that time of the month and her emotions where conflicting. "Man it would be just my luck if today was the day somebody decided to visit my apartment." Just then there was a knock at the door, and another, and another, and so on and so forth. Unfortunately who ever was at the door, Natsumi could no longer ignore the knocking.

Quickly checking the peep hole, Natsumi opened the door. "What do you want Sensei?" Giving his famous eye smile Kakashi pushed past Natsumi and walked straight into her apartment. Having a tick develop over her eye Natsumi tried to calm herself before speaking. "Sensei did I invite you in?"

"No but I figured that you wouldn't mind." Sitting down on a kitchen stool Kakashi started to speak before his unorthodox student could fly off the handle. "You didn't come to practice today."

Sitting down on her couch Natsumi started to play with the strings on her pajamas, ignoring Kakashi. Sighing Kakashi got up from his stool and sat next to Natsumi on the couch, "You know you can't hide in here for the rest of your life."

Having her emotions completely unstable Natsumi couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes and she couldn't keep her voice from trembling. "But that would make it so much easier." Completely trying to ignore the outside world Natsumi was surprised when she was embraced in a hug.

Watching his youngest student breakdown in his arms, Kakashi couldn't stop himself from cursing his late Sensei, _'It should be you in this position Minato-sensei. Or better yet this shouldn't have even had to happen.' _Looking at the blonde girl in his arms Kakashi started to rub her back hoping to calm her down. "Natsumi, I really don't have any expertise in this area. I mean I can't say that I know how you're feeling or I know that it will get easier but I can say this; moping never solved anything." Hearing the crying calm down into nothing but a few sniffles Kakashi let a small smile, caress his masked face. "Now how about we go get something to eat, and I don't mean ramen."

* * *

At a local BBQ restaurant Team 10 watched, in slight shock and horror, as their "big boned" team member devoured the food, almost faster than the human eye could follow. Shikamaru sighed as he watched his friend order another round, resting his head in the palm of his head Shikamaru decide to catch some sleep while he had the chance. Unfortunately that wasn't very long, three minutes into his nap he was elbowed in the ribs, courtesy of Ino. "What do you want woman?"

"Look who just entered the door." Leaning out of the booth, Shikamaru was curious to see who Ino was talking about.

Natsumi entered the BBQ restaurant, reluctantly, wearing the same outfit only this time the shirt was a tank-top and the fishnet had been replaced with black biker shorts. She had fought, and kicked, and screamed, but none of that seemed to have gotten her the ramen that she had wanted. Instead Kakashi had insisted on a local restaurant that served barbeque, eventually Natsumi agreed. That is how she found herself looking around the restaurant looking for a place to sit, only to find Team Ten's eyes upon her.

Seeing what Natsumi was staring at Kakashi gained a devilish grin, slowly he began to push the scared blond girl towards the table of Team Ten. Seeing as how his student was not moving her feet, Kakashi leaned down to her ear level and made a small harmless threat. "Natsu-chan, if you don't pick up your feet and start walking then I will carry you there." That did the trick, though part of Kakashi felt horrible about it, an even bigger part of him knew that this was the right thing to do. Natsumi needed to make friends, other than the members on Team Seven. Arriving at the table Kakashi caught the eye of Asuma, "may we join you?"

"I don't see why not?" Scooting over Asuma and Shikamaru made room for Natsumi, while Kakashi sat on the other side with Ino and Choji. "Well Team Ten allow me to introduce you to Hatake Kakashi, and um…"

"Natsumi," silently giving her name Natsumi's attention was focused on her plate, trying to avoid the eyes of her peers.

Shikamaru studied the blond who sat next to him. She seemed familiar, blond hair, tan skin, whisker marks…Its safe to say that it didn't take long for Shikamaru to come up with a conclusion. Muttering under his breath Shikamaru made it only loud enough for Natsumi to hear, "Troublesome blond idiots and their stupid jutsu."

A small blush appeared on Natsumi's face, Shikamaru knew who she was, sort of. Trying her best to ignore the brunet, Natsumi preoccupied herself with watching the food cook. Once it was ready Natsumi got ready to reach for it, only for it to disappear right before her eyes. With a gaping mouth Natsumi watched as Choji devoured all of the barbequed meat. "You Fa-!" Natsumi found a hand covering her mouth before she could finish the sentence.

Shikamaru nervously watched Choji, after a good full ten seconds he decided that Choji had missed Natsumi's outburst. Removing his hand, Shikamaru could almost feel the oncoming outburst.

"You bastard! What the hell was that for?!" Expecting an answer Natsumi was surprised when Shikamaru merely laid his head down and went to sleep. Having a tick develop above her eye Natsumi was completely oblivious to the entire restaurant watching the scene unfold. Grapping her water Natsumi slowly and calmly poured it down Shikamaru's back.

Jumping up from his seat, after feeling the cold beverage being poured down his back, Shikamaru turned to Natsumi. "Naruto, what do think you are doing?!"

"Who's Naruto?" Natsumi watched Shikamaru with a sly cat like smile.

Deciding that two could play this game Shikamaru tried to calm down. "Oh I don't know, he's a short kid, about your height, has blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and six whisker like marks on his face."

"Hey I'm not short! And for your information these whiskers aren't just marks, they're birthmarks, there's a difference jackass." In the heat of the argument Natsumi was barley able to register the fact that she had blown the cover. Covering her mouth, Natsumi growled at the smirking Shikamaru. Though that quickly ceased when she felt the killer intent coming from Ino, "Naruto, you wouldn't happen to be thinking of trying to sneak into the girls changing rooms, at the hot springs, again? Would you?" Gulping Natsumi quickly dashed behind Shikamaru, hoping that he would be enough to hide her from the pale blonde girl.

A small blush appeared on Shikamaru's face. Unknown to the cowering blonde girl behind his back; her breast where pressed up against the back. _'Fake or not…Argh that's so wrong Shikamaru, this is Naruto! But they're so soft!' _While his mental banter was going on Shikamaru was completely ignorant to the outside world.

Kakashi wanted to slap himself in the forehead at his student's stupidity. Instead he settled for running his hand through his hair. Watching his silvered haired friend Asuma got ready to ask a question, but he was interrupted by Kakashi. "It's a long story; Hokage-sama can fill you in on the details. But yes that is Naruto, and yes that is her true form." Standing up Kakashi picked up Natsumi and threw her over his shoulder. Waving good-bye to Team Ten, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, with Natsumi, who was beating his back as he disappeared.

Watching the dispelling smoke, something dawned on Asuma. "Hey wait you forgot to pay your bill!" But alas it was too late; Kakashi was well out of hearing range. With anime tears rolling down his face Asuma placed the money down on the table, barley enough to cover his and Kakashi's bill. And so Asuma trudged out of the restaurant with his students, one fuming Yamanaka, one oblivious Nara, and one satisfied Akimichi.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, upside down (You know you've done it before!), Natsumi was completely bored as she played with her hair. She had let down the pig tails for now, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. She was preoccupied as she twisted her hair around her finger and thought about what Kakashi had told her.

_Flashback, believe it! _(Okay I couldn't help myself, it had to be done!)

"_So Natsu-chan, I don't suppose you noticed the way some of the men back at that restaurant where watching you, did you?" Kakashi patiently waited as his student finished her last bowl of Ichiraku's take home ramen, they had stopped for take out on the way back. _

_Setting the bowl down Natsumi pondered on what her sensei said. While she was use to stares, there had been something different about the ones she had received today, mostly from the men. "Uh sorta, why do you ask?" _

"_Well, I guess it's time we had 'That' conversation." Natsumi watched as the eye smile appeared on her sensei's face. She did not like where this was going not one bit._

_Flashback over_

"Ugh why is it always me?!" Natsumi sighed she had been going over something's in her head. She wanted a family, it was one of her biggest dreams, but the fact that she would have to like another guy...There was just a part of her that couldn't get over that. And yet at the same time that certain tingling feeling that she got, back when she was Naruto, when a cute girl looked at her, was gone. Sighing Natsumi gave up, deciding that she would get some sleep Natsumi crawled into bed, falling asleep almost a soon as her head had hit the pillow.

* * *

Whoo Ra I got an update in before the new year! Took me a while too, but it's here now so I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember to R&R and also check out 44-dd's stories.

This is Dark Orb signing out.


	4. Love Blossoms

During the Wave mission when Naruto went blind with rage, the Kyuubi messed with his body or that's what they think. Fem-Naruto

An: Don't own…Believe it!

**Petite**

Natsumi stifled a yawn as she walked through the village. Moving her hands from her face she folded them behind her back, dressed in the same clothes from yesterday only this time her hair was down. Kakashi had given the team the day off saying that they had earned it. The blond was at a lost at what to do; already she had devoured her fill of Ichiraku ramen for the day and now she was bored. Deciding to get out of the busy streets Natsumi made her way to the forest.

After an hour of aimless walking Natsumi came upon a clearing that hosted none other than the lazy genius of Team Ten. She was just about to turn around and leave when Shikamaru spotted her, "Damn this is not what I need today." Seeing the cloud watcher stand and head in her direction Natsumi wondered what he could want.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said as he slowly approached.

"Its Natsumi," The blond watched him as his eyes lazily studied her. "Is there something that you want? Or are you just checking me out?"

"Mendōkusei," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head wondering just what the hell was going on. "So this isn't-This is really what you look like?" The genius was stumbling over his words trying to find the right ones to use.

Natsumi stared dumbly at Shikamaru with an embarrassed blush on her face. "Um yeah it is. How did you know?"

Shikamaru sighed and stuck his hands into his pockets. "It was the only solution that made sense." Turning around Shikamaru made his way back to the hill that he was previously laying on.

Natsumi looked around the field and then Shikamaru's retreating form. "Hey wait up painap!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Shikamaru's head. "Pineapple? Why pineapple?"

"Cause of you hair duh!" Natsumi reached up to ruffle Shikamaru's hair but with his superior height the Genius easily swatted her hand away. Pouting Natsumi continued to follow Shikamaru, "No fair everyone can do that to me!"

"Probably because your short." Shikamaru offered as a off handed comment.

"I'm not short," Natsumi told herself. Out of curiosity she looked over to see how she measured up to Shikamaru; he was a full head taller than her. Natsumi's forehead barley reached his chin. "Man!" Natsumi whined, "Why is everyone taller than me?"

"It's probably because of all the ramen you eat." (Before I continue I would like to point out something. I've eaten ramen for as long as I can remember and I'm 6'4 so yeah.) Shikamaru plopped onto the ground, his eyes focused on the clouds overhead. Natsumi sat down next to him; bringing her knees up to her chest Natsumi wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed, she was so tired, last night she would be able to fall asleep but every two hours of so she would wake up leaving her very tired.

Shikamaru glanced at the blond haired kunoichi, whose eyes looked a little droopy; there where a thousand question's buzzing around in his mind at the moment but he didn't fill like ruining the silence. Out of the corner of his eye Shikamaru saw a dark cloud growing ever closer; turning his focus back to the white fluffy clouds Shikamaru tried to ignore the dark cloud. Hearing soft breathing next to him Shikamaru turned to his fellow cloud watcher to see that she had curled into a ball and had fell asleep. Shikamaru blushed, she looked so peaceful, so innocent, he couldn't help but to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.

A crack of thunder sounded in the distance, jolting Shikamaru out of his daze, the dark cloud was almost overhead and it was obviously bringing rain with it. Sighing Shikamaru nudged Natsumi's shoulder, "Come on we've gotta go."

Natsumi slapped his hand away and turned away from him, "five more minutes Kaka-sensei."

For a minute Shikamaru pondered why the girl always referred to her self appointed nick names, unfortunately that was all the time the sky needed to open up and unleash its down pour. "Crap," Shikamaru muttered as his body was pelted with rain drops, already he was beginning to get soaked.

Natsumi shot up from her sleeping position, the rain pounding against her skin had woken her up. "What the hell?!"

Standing up Shikamaru offered Natsumi his hand, "Come on my house is near by."

Taking his hand Natsumi stood up, "Your parents won't mind?"

"They're not home at the moment." With that said the duo darted through the forest.

* * *

Matted hair framed Natsumi's face as she stood in Shikamaru's house, her teeth where chattering and goose bumps covered her body, _'where the hell is Shikamaru with that towel he promised!' _No sooner than Natsumi had thought that a towel made contact with her head. Removing the fluffy item from her face Natsumi glared at Shikamaru, who had changed into a fresh set of cloths, "Watch out," he chuckled. Natsumi simply stuck her tongue out at him before she began to dry herself off. Getting as dry as she could Natsumi handed the towel back to Shikamaru, only to find that he was now offering her a spare jacket he had brought with him. "It's the only thing in the house that wouldn't swallow you." Natsumi blushed as she took it from him, "Thank you." Slipping her arms into the sleeves Natsumi couldn't help but to think that it smelt like fresh cut grass. Blushing Natsumi led her mind away from that line of thinking.

Shikamaru watched as Natsumi began to blush and stare at her feet, confused he rubbed the back of his head. Watching the blond girl Shikamaru spotted something that Natsumi had neglected, a bra and the black tank top clung to her well endowed form. Turning around quickly Shikamaru tried to hide the blush on his face. "Um Natsumi you're ah-You're not wearing a bra."

Natsumi looked down at her chest and found that her shirt left nothing to the imagination. Blushing she quickly covered herself with Shikamaru's jacket. _'Why am I embarrassed?! I have a jutsu based on showing off my naked form!' _Natsumi thought about it for a minute, _'Is it because these are real or is it because…' _The blond glanced up at Shikamaru, his back still to her, causing her to blush even harder for some reason. "Its ah-I mean-Well I'm…" Much like Shikamaru had been doing earlier, Natsumi was stumbling over her words trying to find the right ones.

Taking the incentive Shikamaru turned around, a blush evident on his face. "Um sorry about that." Rubbing his neck the brunet kept his eyes to the ground.

"Not your fault, I should have remembered to put on a bra." Natsumi, like Shikamaru, was keeping her eyes on the ground. All was quiet as the two pre-teens stood in silence, until there was a flash of lightning followed by a crack of thunder, causing to Natsumi to jump out of her skin, "Eek!"

Shikamaru laughed, "Did you just 'eek?'"

"Ye-Yeah so what!" Natsumi turned her back to the laughing Shikamaru, a blush burning her features.

"Sorry," his laughing had calmed down to a slight chuckle, "Just can't imagine someone like you 'eeking.'"

Now Natsumi was blushing even harder, if it was even possible. "Idiot." She whispered, though a playful smile was on her face. Looking out the glass door Natsumi noticed that the down pour had calmed down to a slight drizzle. Turning to Shikamaru Natsumi put her hands on her hips, "Now that it's stopped raining you owe me ramen!"

"Wha?!"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he walked down the street, the hyper active blond only a few steps ahead of him. "Mendōkusei, I should of known that she would get me back for laughing at her," He sighed. Finally after thirty minutes of walking though the muddy street they came upon the little ramen stand. Pushing past the hanging flaps Natsumi shouted, "Old man get me a Miso Ramen!"

Teuchi chuckled, "Coming right up!" Noticing Shikamaru Teuchi acted more business like, "And what will you be having."

"Same, and she doesn't get more than one bowl." Shikamaru ignored the groan coming from the stool beside him.

Teuchi looked back and forth between the pair before chuckling again. 'Hehe isn't that cute. So are you two love birds on a date?"

Natsumi and Shikamaru blushed furiously, neither of them able to speak or look at each other. "Old man where not dating!" Natsumi was able to find her voice fist. Shrugging his shoulders Teuchi placed the bowls in front of his customers, "Sure sure."

Reaching for a pair of chopsticks Natsumi's face flushed with color when she realized that her hand had brushed against Shikamaru's. Looking over to Shikamaru Natsumi saw that he was doing the same thing that she was. Both of the restaurant's occupants quickly averted their gazes and tried to hide the ever present blush on their features. Finishing their dinner quickly Shikamaru paid off the tab and the two pre-teens left the restaurant.

Seeing the sun setting Shikamaru made a remark, "Guess we should get home." Nodding her head in agreement Natsumi wondered what was going to happen next, her heart felt like it was in her throat and everything seemed to be happening so fast, little did she know that Shikamaru felt the same way. "I'll uh-I'll walk you home." Natsumi nodded dumbly, for once she was unable to say anything.

Arriving at her apartment Natsumi stood outside the door looking at Shikamaru. "Thanks for dinner." She paused in thought, "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah I'd like that." Shikamaru said with a soft smile on his face, he was nervous as hell, just wondering what was gonna happen next. His tactician like mind could have never of predicted what happened next; a pair of soft pink lips quickly pecked his cheek, leaving almost as fast as they had appeared. "Night!" Natsumi practically yelled as she quickly closed her door. Shikamaru stood there, paralyzed, lightly caressing the place where Natsumi's lips had met his flesh. "Mendōkusei," Shikamaru said another smile apparent on his face, turning away from the door he began to make his way back home.

* * *

Natsumi leaned against her door, her face flushed. She had barley registered what she had done until she was already done it. Call it the spur of the moment but whatever it had been Natsumi didn't regret it, it had just seemed…right somehow. Crawling into bed Natsumi didn't even care to remove her clothes as she drifted into sleep but not before thinking that he bed smelled a lot like fresh cut grass.

* * *

Ha personally I think their relationship is coming along perfectly! (Sorry to all the disappointed Yuri fans out there) Anyways Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and Don't Forget To Review and check out 44-dd.

BTW: I removed the poll from my page cause it was a pain to try and keep up with.

This is Dark Orb Signing out.


	5. Done

Alright I'm done.

Serious lack of enthusiasm, and a case of "who gives a fuck?" Has left me wondering, why? Why did I become an Author? Was it because I enjoyed writing? Was it because I thought it would be fun? Maybe I just wanted to get all these ideas out of my head and onto some paper, and when I heard about fan fiction I thought, what a great idea. But for fucks sake I can tell you right fucking now that I didn't become an Author so some nameless bitch, who doesn't even have the balls to give me a way to reply, could sprout some nonsense shit about my stories. But its not just the flamers, it's the complete and total dead end I've hit with all of my stories. I've been forcing the chapters for a while now and I just can't keep this up.

I'm tired, tired of this shit. So I would really like to apologies to anyone who actually liked my stories. I'm sorry, not that I'm quitting, but because I let the flamers get to me and because I let you guys down. So I propose this to anyone who reads this notice; take a story, any story, and make it into what you thought it should've been or try and continue the story the way you thought it would go. Its my final gift to anyone who wants it. If any of you take my offer please PM me, I'll supply you with my story plots and some of the future chapters I had already typed out, and I would really love to see your take on a story.

May not sound very manly, and I know it will be bait for the flamers, but I can actually see the tears clouding my vision. Its painful, actually more painful that I thought it would be. It actually feels like a friend, a close friend passed away, and I'm mourning his death. But I guess its painful to do what must be done. If you had a dead arm attached to your shoulder what would you do? Would you grit your teeth and cut it off? Or would you bear with it, and let it poison the rest of your body?

When I had fist started I remember making a promise to all of my readers that I would never abandon my stories, but I guess that's a promise I just can't keep. And maybe this is just a case of the "woe is me's" Maybe in a week or a month I'll come crawling looking to reattach my "dead arm." But I doubt it.

Ha how ironic, even as I write my own 'resignation,' I can't help but to think that some of the stuff I've said would've made a great quote for one of my stories.

Heh just read a positive review for my last chapter, makes this even harder to say but, I think most of you know what's coming.

For the last time ever,

Forever Grining 'til The End  
This Is Grining Prey Signing out.

_When people share experiences together, and then they must part, there is a feeling of sadness. Saying goodbye to people that we feel connected to is an occasion of somber reflection. It is hard to imagine our lives without them, and yet we have no choice but to go on. It is comforting to know that for however long you will be separated that you will always be in each other's hearts. It is also an opportunity to be more present to others in your life and to look for opportunities to form new friendships. _


End file.
